1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instruments and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for musical instrument instructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many individuals would like to learn how to play a musical instrument. The problem is that most people just don""t know where to begin. Many people do not want to spend a lot of time and money taking private music lessons. Group lessons also take up a lot of time and money. Furthermore, in a group setting, many individuals just don""t receive a sufficient amount of attention to learn how to properly play an instrument.
Because of the above problems, many people have turned to self help books to learn how to play an instrument. The problem with most music instruction books are that they are too complex to follow. Furthermore, many people are not disciplined enough to follow the instructions in the book.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved apparatus and method for teaching musical instruction. The improved apparatus and method for teaching musical instruction must be an inexpensive alternative to private and group music lessons. The improved apparatus and method for teaching musical instruction must provide simple step by step instructions on how to play a musical instrument.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for teaching musical instruction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for teaching musical instruction and presenting various musical information.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for teaching musical instruction that is an inexpensive alternative to private and group music lessons.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for teaching musical instruction that provides simple step by step instructions on how to play a musical instrument.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for teaching musical instruction that provides daily instructions in the form of a 365 day page a day calendar presenting small and manageable amounts of information for daily study.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a musical instrument teaching calender is disclosed. The musical instrument teaching calender has a plurality of pages coupled together. A date section is located on each of the plurality of pages for indicating the day of the year. A musical instruction section is located on each of the plurality of pages for teaching a musical lesson.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a musical instrument teaching calender is disclosed. The musical instrument teaching calender has a plurality of pages coupled together. A date section is located on each of the plurality of pages for indicating the day of the year. A musical instruction section is located on each of the plurality of pages for teaching a musical lesson. The musical instruction section has an explanatory text section for explaining the musical lesson in a text format. A visual teaching section is also provided for visually showing the musical lesson. A standard music notation section is provided for those who know how to read music. A tablature area is also provided for using visual cues to indicate how the musical instrument is played.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.